The Invisible Library
The Invisible Library by Genevieve Cogman was the 95th official Sword and Laser Book Club selection. Reading period: Apr 1, 2017 - Apr 30, 2017 How/Why was this book chosen: '''It won a March Madness style knockout poll. '''Round 1 Match 1 151 votes 46.5% Theft of Swords by Michael J. Sullivan 174 votes 53.5% The Invisible Library by Genevieve Cogman Round 1 Match 2 138 votes 46.3% Malice by John Gwynne 160 votes 53.7% Control Point by Myke Cole Round 1 Match 3 129 votes 42.3% The Blue Sword by Robin McKinley 176 votes 57.7% The Book of Lost Things by John Connolly Round 1 Match 4 163 votes 52.4% The Library at Mount Char by Scott Hawkins 148 votes 47.7% The Last Unicorn by Peter S. Beagle Round 1 Match 5 188 votes 60.6% Ghost Talkers by Mary Robinette Kowal 122 votes 39.4% Swords and Deviltry by Fritz Leiber Round 1 Match 6 162 votes 53.6% Sabriel by Garth Nix 140 votes 46.4% Prince of Thorns by Mark Lawrence Round 1 Match 7 173 votes 57.7% Nine Princes in Amber by Roger Zelazny 127 votes 42.3% The Everything Box by Richard Kadrey Round 1 Match 8 194 votes 62.8% Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones 115 votes 37.2% God's War by Kameron Hurley = Round 2 Match 1 170 votes 63.7% The Invisible Library by Genevieve Cogman 97votes 36.3% Control Point by Myke Cole''' ' '''Round 2 Match 2' 109 votes 42.7% The Book of Lost Things by John Connolly 146 votes 57.3% The Library at Mount Char by Scott Hawkins Round 2 Match 3 151 votes 57.6% Ghost Talkers by Mary Robinette Kowal 111 votes 42.4% Sabriel by Garth Nix''' ' '''Round 2 Match 4' 111 votes 42.5% Nine Princes in Amber by Roger Zelazny 150 votes 57.5% Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones Semi-Final 1 141 votes 52.4% The Invisible Library by Genevieve Cogman 128 votes 47.6% The Library at Mount Char by Scott Hawkins Semi-Final 2 129 votes 46.4% Ghost Talkers by Mary Robinette Kowal 149 votes 53.6% Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones Final 148 votes 53% The Invisible Library by Genevieve Cogman 131 votes 47% Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones Sword & Laser Goodreads Group Discussion of The Invisible Library The Invisible Library by Genevieve Cogman The first installment of an adventure featuring stolen books, secret agents and forbidden societies - think Doctor Who with librarian spies! Irene must be at the top of her game or she'll be off the case - permanently... Irene is a professional spy for the mysterious Library, which harvests fiction from different realities. And along with her enigmatic assistant Kai, she's posted to an alternative London. Their mission - to retrieve a dangerous book. But when they arrive, it's already been stolen. London's underground factions seem prepared to fight to the very death to find her book. Adding to the jeopardy, this world is chaos-infested - the laws of nature bent to allow supernatural creatures and unpredictable magic. Irene's new assistant is also hiding secrets of his own. Soon, she's up to her eyebrows in a heady mix of danger, clues and secret societies. Yet failure is not an option - the nature of reality itself is at stake. ---- External Link: Other books in the Invisible Library Series <-Previous Pick (Gateway) Following Pick (The Long Way to a Small, Angry Planet)-> Category:March Madness Category:Sword Category:April Category:2017 Category:Female Writer Category:Series Book Category:2010's Novel